


Flying to America

by NotHereAtAll



Series: Aokaga drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHereAtAll/pseuds/NotHereAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is flying to America for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying to America

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whoever's reading this! I'm totally new to writing fics and this is my first one too. Hope you'll like it!!!

"Come on, just a small one!"

Kagami stood there with a blush on his face, staring at the navy-blue haired teen in front of him in disbelief. They were at the airport to send off Kagami and that was what Aomine had to say?

"Come'n you're going to be in America for a week so the least you can do is give your boyfriend a small kiss!" Aomine smirked as he tease Kagami. 

'Argh I can't stand his stupid know-it-all shit face!!' Kagami thought as he glared at his boyfriend for such a embarrassing request. 

"Come on..."

That's it! Kagami yanked at the taller teens's shirt and pulled him down, pressing his lips against the other for a second before moving away. Aomine stared with eyes wide in shock at Kagami, who's face was as red as his hair, staring back at him.

"... ..." *flush* As if on cue, the tan males face turn a bright red that could rival Kagami's. "Wha... You...!" Aomine covered his face with his hand and mumbled ,"Have a safe trip..."

The flush couple stood rooted at their spot, ignoring the weird or shocked or whatever kind of stares they were given by the people who had witness the event. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yup! Just a short fic. Please leave me comments about what you think! >///


End file.
